Memories Have No Expiration Date
by CaileeChaos
Summary: First year: Fred meets Olivia. Second year: they become best friends. Third year: romance begins to bud. Fourth year: the couple is made. Fifth year: they fall in love. Sixth year: Fred gets expelled! What the bloody hell is Olivia suppose to do now?


For my little sister,

Merry Christmas, Shany.

I hope you enjoy it!

_I cannot believe I'll be alone for an entire year, _Olivia Gautier thought as she rested her forehead gently against the thick, cold glass. The seventh-year Gryffindor peered longingly out the window of the gleaming, burgundy beauty known as the Hogwarts Express. The fleeting image of a certain red-headed jokester crossed her mind and she reached for him, her slender, manicured fingers splaying across the window pane. _How was she expected to do this without him? Did he even consider how his absence would affect her when he got himself expelled last year? _Her lips dipped into a frown as she started to reminisce on the past. Olivia remembered the first time he'd spoken to her; it was a week into her first year at the famed school or magic...

_"Olivia, right? Do you mind if I call you Livvy?" _

_Pushing her unruly blonde hair out of her line of sight, Olivia looked to her left to see a brightly shining smile aimed for her. He was a cute boy but with an odd face. One that belonged, also, to the boy sitting across from her while she ate breakfast at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. They both had gorgeous, flaming hair that made their pale faces even whiter and they shared a pair of dazzling hazel eyes. She recognized them immediately; they were the Weasley twins. The boy stuck out his hand, "I'm Fred. That's George." He thrust his arm over the table, motioning his brother. "We're first-years too and we-"_

_George continue for him, "Would like to give you the grand opportunity-"_

_"A once in a lifetime chance," Fred cut in. Then George finished, "To sign our petition."_

_"Petition?" Olivia furrowed her brow. "For what?"_

_"To end the mistreatment of first-years, of course!" George grinned. Placing his elbows on the mahogany table top, he snatched up a crisp piece of toast and began nibbling at the edges. He looked pointedly at his twin. Fred nudged Olivia's arm. "So what do you say?"_

_"Well...I don't really get mistreated-"_

_"We'll give you some time to think on it then," Fred nodded. Both he and his brother swiveled on their respected benches and prepared to take their leave. _

_"Wait!" Olivia called. "I thought you said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity?" _

_George quipped, "No, I believe he said chance." _

_"Either way," the small girl frowned. "How am I to think on it if it's a one-time _chance_?"_

_Fred, the oldest of the pair, locked gazes with Olivia. A slow, wolfish grin wormed its way onto his lips. With a knowing glance at his brother, he sent the blonde girl a wink. "For you, love, we'll extend the offer." _

_It was on the tip of her tongue to decline their petition because, honestly, she thought it was a childish idea and a waste of time. However, the moment he winked at her, a blush flew to her cheeks and Olivia found herself agreeing. "Alright, then, I'll sign." _

Olivia gave a wistful smile at the memory. From the very moment they'd met Fred had always made sure to bring a laugh to her life or a grin to her lips. Pulling her coat tighter around her petite frame, Olivia tried her best to ignore the cheerful chitter-chatter of her compartment mates. A quivering sigh left her lips; she was fighting back a newly formed batch of tears. She clenched her jaw tightly. _She would not cry over him...not again..._

_"Livvy, just tell me what's the matter?" Fred pleaded with his weeping housemate as she bounded down the Grand Staircase. Olivia bee-lined for the front doors, snapping over her shoulder, "Nothing is the matter. And stop calling me that!" _

_"Something's wrong, obviously. You've been ignoring me for ages."_

_"I wasn't ignoring you. I've been busy-"_

_"Too busy to speak to your best friend?" Catching her arm, Fred pinned her with an angered glare. They'd stopped just short of the vegetable gardens on the front lawn of the grounds near Professor Sprout's greenhouses. Yanking away from him, Olivia narrowly missed a bunch of enchanted cabbages. The third-year male shot her an impatient look, "Livvy-"_

_"I said don't call me that!" she smacked his arm. She shoved him forcefully. "Get away. Leave me alone." _

_Fred frowned, hurt. "I don't understand. Why won't you talk to me?"_

_"What's there to talk about?" _

_"Tell me what's wrong! Let me help you-"_

_"I'm _fine_, Fred," Olivia bit. She sniffed and wiped her gloved hands over her tear stained cheeks. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, weaker, pleading. "Just...please...leave me alone." _

_Fred could clearly she that she was hurting and if his presence hurt her more he'd do as she asked. Squaring his shoulders, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his stuffy coat, which was hiding the hideous sweater his mother had just given him for Christmas. He bowed his head, "If that's the way you want it then..." He turned from her, stepping away. As it was, Fred only made it a mere two feet Olivia shouted, "I saw you!" _

_"What?"_

_"Katie and I saw you in the bloody Common Room with Angela," Olivia cried, once again wiping her cheeks as she daintily sniffed. Her friend visibly relaxed, "Is that what all this fuss is about?"_

_"Well what else?" she wailed. Fred went to reply when he suddenly paused to glare at a group of passing Slytherins. When they were gone he reached for the only Gautier child. Olivia stared up at him through wet lashes while he softly smiled down at her. "Livvy, Angie's mum had just owled her telling her that her dad has lost his job. She was upset. I was there. That's all." _

_Olivia continued to sniff. "She did mention that during Transfiguration the other day." _

_The tall Wealsey boy hooked a finger under her chin. "I'm sorry you're upset," he whispered. At his words a pang of guilt shook Olivia. She sighed, and then laughed, wrapping her arms around him. Instantly, Fred returned the gesture. She spoke, "No. I'm sorry. Ugh. I'm such a loon. Please forgive me?"_

_"Done," he mumbled quietly against her hair. His lips cold and chapped, he placed a chaste kiss on her golden hair, then took her hand and led her safely back inside the castle. _

That had been their first row at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Olivia recalled, it had not been their last. Ironically enough, the next time the duo of friends quarreled, again, it was over Angela Davis.

_"He did not," Olivia murmured excitedly. _

_"Did so," Hermione Granger beamed, sharing goo-goo eyes with Victor Krum from across the library. While the fifth-year had never been particularly close with the muggle born witch, Fred and George's family treated her like she was one of their own. So, Olivia concluded, she couldn't be that bad._

_"Any clue what you'll wear?" _

_"Not a one," Granger frowned. "What about you?" _

_"I haven't been asked. Yet."_

_"No? I'm sorry. I assumed Fred would have asked you by now," Hermione blushed. _

_"I could say the same thing about Ron and you. Procrastination seems to be a Weasley family trait."_

_All of a sudden, a fellow Gryffindor named Lavender Brown appeared at their side. "Olivia, hello." _

_The blonde girl passed a raised browed glance with Hermione. "Yes?"_

_"Can we help you?" Granger asked._

_Lavender all but ignored Hermione as she clumsily pulled out a chair and happily plopped herself down. Olivia withheld an eye roll as the mousy brunette clasped her hands together and cleared her throat. When she addressed Olivia her tone was grave and serious. "I feel as your housemate and friend-" Behind the Brown girl Hermione mouthed 'friend?'. "-that it is my duty to inform you that I just witness first hand one Mr. Fred Weasley ask Angela Davis to the Yule Ball. And she said yes!" _

_Olivia felt the color drain from her face, her posture slumping. Her mind reeling, she was only vaguely aware of Granger shooing Lavender away. Abruptly, she excused herself. If Fred was going to the Yule Ball with Angela then Merlin be damned if she were to go alone._

_An hour later Olivia sat in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower wrapped in a red fleece blanket. She studied the fire, stewing over next week's ball. "Blimey Tri-Wizard Tournament," she muttered to herself. _

_Just then the portrait swung open and in walked the last person she wished to see, his doppelganger trailing behind. _

_"Is it true?" Fred demanded. "Are you going to the Yule Ball with Zarek Magnus?"_

_Internally Olivia glowered at Fred's furious tone. "Yes."_

_The red-haired boy scoffed, and then stormed by her and up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Alone with George, Olivia shrank under is accusatory eyes. "Don't look at me like that!"_

_"A Slytherin, Liv?" _

_"I didn't have a lot of options, okay?" _

_"I can think of a few better than Magnus," George spoke meaningfully. Olivia turned away from her best friend's twin. "Why'd you ask him? You couldn't wait for Fred to gather up some courage? It's not easy asking you lot out, you know."_

_"But didn't you hear? Your charming brother is taking Angela to the Ball. So what's there to wait on, aye?" Olivia snarled bitterly. Surprise flashed across George's handsome face. Slack jawed, he approached her, "Is that what you think?" _

_The Gautier child remained silent. _

_"Olivia," he took a seat on the edge of the coffee table directly in front of her. "You're batty, Liv. You're batty and you're jealous and you're too quick to judge, but for some blimey reason my brother can't seem to get enough of you, you lunatic. Which is exactly why he did_ not_ ask Angela Davis to the Yule Ball._ I did_."_

_The blonde Gryffindor blanched. She shakily licked her lips. "Um...pardon?"_

_"You heard me. I asked Angie to the ball. Fred was going to ask you."_

_Olivia winced. "I thought that's what you said. Well...oops. Oh don't look at me like that! He's the one that took too long to ask, the git. If he'd gotten around to it already we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?"_

_"Go talk to him, Liv. I'll take care of Magnus." _

_Olivia gave George a small, grateful smile. Quickly, she hugged him and murmured her thanks before she swallowed her pride and made her way to Fred's dorm. Unsurprisingly, the door was locked. Olivia withdrew her wand. "Alohomore." A slight tick sounded and she pushed the door ajar. Fred was curled up on the ledge of the window that rest between his bed and Ritchie Coote's. His lengthy legs appeared cramped in the minuscule space. He ignored her entrance. _

_"I don't suppose saying I'm sorry is adequate?" _

_"What's there to be sorry for, Olivia?" _

_The Gryffindor cringed. He only used her full name when they were at ends with one another. "Fred, look, I-I don't know what to say. Asking Zarek was stupid. I'm sorry. I won't-"_

_"Why are you sorry? It's not like I care," the fifth-year snapped. Fred lifted himself of the sill. "I_ don't_ care. You can go with whoever you bloody well please."_

_"I'm not going with Zarek to the ball. I only asked him because..." she hesitated. Fred waited, then rolled his eyes and turned from her. He pulled out a Quidditch magazine and lazily settled onto his mattress. "Just leave, won't you?"_

_"I only asked him because I was hurt and angry at you."_

_"Angry at me?" he sprang from the bed, the magazine forgotten. "Why in Merlin's beard were you-"_

_"I was under the impression that you'd be taking Angela Davis."_

_"What gave you that idea?"_

_With a blush, Olivia mumbled her reply._

_"What?" the tall boy asked yet again. _

_"Lavender Brown," she hung her head. Suddenly she felt very silly. Of course he wasn't going with Angela. Of course Lavender was mistaken. Of course she was a fool ever listening to her. She bit her lip and looked up at her best friend. "I'm a bloody wanker. I'm sorry."_

_Fred grinned. "I can't say I blame you for being jealous, Livvy."_

_Jealous? Who said anything about jealously?"_

_"You did."_

_"I did not."_

_"Yeah, well, actions speak louder than words."_

_Olivia scoffed. "And desperate minds hear what they want."_

_The pair stood mere inches apart grinning teasingly. Fred capture Olivia's tiny hands with his owns. In a mocking, stuffy tone, he dropped to one knee and asked her to the Yule Ball. "Would you do me the honor, Miss Olivia Michelle Gautier, and allow me the privilege of escorting you to the Yule Ball?"_

_Olivia erupted with laughter as Fred clasped a hand to his chest. "My lady, I am offended. This is no laughing matter. And yet, here you are, giggling at my proposal. I assure you, this is no jest."_

_"You sound like my grandmum."_

_Fred's lips pursed. "That's just rude, now isn't it?"_

_The blonde merely shrugged. "Perhaps. But if it makes you feel better I suppose I can go with you."_

_"Please, don't do me any favors."_

_His voice normal once more, the Gryffindor rose. He scooped Olivia into his arms and spun them about the room. Laughter rang throughout the small quarters as the girl began to grow dizzy. When Fred finally halted, Olivia's legs quivered. She clutched Fred tightly. "Easy," he called softly, steadying the falling female. Olivia gave a small, embarrassed smile and relaxed in his firm grip. Seeing her blonde hair mussed and her cheeks slightly flushed, Fred couldn't help himself. He dipped his head and kissed her._

Olivia came rushing back to the present with a fierce lurch as the train came to a sudden halt. Hastily, she brushed away several fallen tears and glanced about the compartment. "Why have we stopped?"

Katie Bell answered with a frown, "We're here, Liv. Come on. We don't want to miss the feast."

Begrudgingly, Olivia went through the motions required for returning to Hogwarts. During the sorting hat ceremony Olivia was unable to focus. When Dumbledore called for them to eat, her appetite was gone. She felt so out of place sitting there, the absence of the twins clouding the space surrounding her.

"Try to eat, Liv," a familiar voice floated down the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley passed her a tight lipped smile. "Fred told me to watch out for you. He'll probably hex me if you starve."

Olivia attempted a smile in return as she made quite grand showing of eating some roasted chicken. Chewing slowly, she took a deep breath and fell into yet another memory.

_"An entire year without you," Olivia whispered, snuggling closer to Fred. They were cuddled on the floor of the Weasley's living room before a roaring fire. Fred's entire family had just relocated outside for a game of Quidditch, giving the two some time alone before Olivia returned to Hogwarts the next day. "What will I do?"_

_"Have hot, raunchy shags with Snape and Peeves?"_

_"Ew!" She smacked him as he toyed with the thin, blonde trundles of her hair. The ever cheerful boy sighed, tightening his arms around the girl in his lap. Fred nuzzled her neck, burying his face against her skin. He deeply breathed in her scent. Slowly, sensually, he began to kiss the bare skin uncovered by her top. "I am-" kiss, "surely-" nibble, "going-" more nibbling, "to miss-" another kiss, "you." Fred brought his lips to hers, planting a scorching kiss on her mouth. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth causing Olivia to hiss in delight. The petite woman reached up and ran her fingers through his thick, gorgeous red hair. She twirled it in her small fingers before pulling back slowly. She shoved away the blanket that had been covering them both and shifted to straddle her boyfriend of almost three years. She bent her head; carefully, she sucked and bit the spot just below his ear, then moved down his neck. _

_As the witch pulled away she saw the unadulterated hunger on Fred's face. Merlin, the way he looked at her made her heart explode. How could someone as perfect as him want anything to do with her? It was a puzzle she'd been piecing together for ages but Olivia doubted she'd ever complete it. They were kissing once more and as he deepened the kiss she could feel his heart pounding beneath her hands. Quickly, Olivia released the four top buttons on his silky, purple shirt. She placed a teasing kiss on the exposed chest. _

_When the blonde stopped Fred claimed her mouth once more, grinning at the taste of her. "No, please, continue." He suddenly jerked his knees upward causing Olivia to slide down his legs and crash into his chest. Bodies flushed together, the cheesing boy winked, "I insist." _

_The Gautier girl cupped the side of Fred's pale face, smiling softly at his 'charm'. As she tenderly rubbed the pad of her thumb over his cheek, he turned and caught her hand, placing a sweet kiss on the inside of her wrist. The couple lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. Memories of the past six years together flooded Olivia. The second they did tears pooled in her turquoise eyes. She bent her head, ushering them away. Fred pulled her to him as she began to cry. He gently kissed the tears as they fell and quietly shushed her worries._

_"I love you," she admitted, pecking his lips. An aching smile came to the Weasley twin's mouth, "I know. I love you too." _

As her last memory faded she felt a broad grin take over her face. Forcing down another bite of chicken she blushed at the heat that ran over her body. She could still feel Fred's hands on her hips, his lips on her skin, his scent in her lungs. Katie Bell seemed to notice the reddening of her cheeks. "Liv, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." For once, Olivia spoke the truth for she had finally realized how she would make it through this long, dreary year without Fred Weasley. With that comforting thought, Olivia smiled at Katie and muttered, "Thank Merlin memories have no expiration date."


End file.
